Aria
by Master-of-the-Damnd
Summary: Not going to do this bulls*%#t if you want to read it then read it if not to bad, please review flamers welcome. I own nothing but my 2 O.C, credit for all other things go's to the almighty creator(s) of mlp fim so don't gripe if I don't put a disclaimer in every chapter. sorry if the chapters are short. (rating may change) ... (probably not) (Anthro.)
1. prolog

"Different can denote both bad _and_ good, but it _always_ means **not the same". - Aria**

Pro-log, New arrival

It was a warm day, more so than it had been for the last week, the sun was high, the sky was clear, the birds were chirping, and a stranger was walking into town. The first to see him was a tall, blond haired country girl; she wore a plaid shirt tied off at the bottom and a pair of old, slightly worn out, work jeans, to top it all off she wore a pair of light brown boots and an old cowboy hat that looked like it had seen a lot in its lifetime, she also had a tattoo of an apple on her upper arm. She couldn't help but stare at the small child that walked through the street, seemingly invisible to all but her, he was small only about 4'9" or so and his silver hair was streaked with red and black, his outfit was a strange mix of seemingly random and miss matched parts, an old black sweat shirt at least 3 sizes to big, a pair of jeans that looked even older than the shirt, worn out and faded, one of the legs was ripped apart and seemingly patched over with medical tape, he wore a pair of steal toed boots that seemed as bit to big and easily as old as the rest of the outfit the last piece of clothing however stood far apart from the rest of his outfit, if you can call it that, it was a long black and white silk scarf, as long as she was tall and as nice and new as the day it was made, she would almost assume it was stolen, but she wasn't one to accuse people without proof, and no one would steal something like that and then just ware it around for all to see.

He seemed to notice her staring at him and turned to look at her, a small scowl set on his face as he tuned, he didn't like it when people stared at him, the farm girl gasped and nearly stepped back as his entire face came into her view, his face looked even younger than his small form would suggest and the deep, annoyed, scowl was out of place on his, as many less serious people would say, cute face but some things stood out, much like the his scarf had, two scars, or tattoos, she couldn't really tell at this distance, on his face one on each cheek, the one on his right continue up over his eye which was the most out of place thing on him… it appeared to be gone, not some empty eye socket or scared tissue, but it was just a solid white orb no color no pupil or iris just a solid iridescent white. The boys scowl deepened and he turned away rushing into the crowd around him. The farm girl started to go after him "he was obviously homeless" she reasoned to herself, he may need help "you just want to ask about his eye" another part of her mind said as she stopped, scowling to herself, she couldn't argue back to that response, it was true. Her scowl faded as a pink blur shot past her chasing after the boy "seems I'm not the only one who noticed the new face" she said quietly before she turned and walked away toward her families orchard "I'll be seeing him again soon enough" she thought with a light chuckle "no one comes to town and escapes without a pinkie party" she finished as she rounded a corner and rushed on home to tell her family about the strange new boy.

"Damn it" the boy thought to himself as he turned to run "another sympathetic stare. " He continued as his ever present scowl deepened "I'm not some fragile doll, I can take care of myself I don't need any sympathy, I don't need anything." The boy finished looking down with a soft sigh. As the boy rounded a corner something crashed into him knocking him to the ground, "watch it." He said quietly to the tall rainbow haired girl that crashed into him as she flew past, "sorry kid, I couldn't pull up in time." She said lamely, not really caring, she crashed all the time and he wasn't hurt so… no issue, "why were you flying so low, there's no reason for…" the boy began only to be cut off by another voice, "*gasp* you found him! Good job dashie." "Oh. Hi pinkie what are you up to?" the rainbow one asked staring at the person standing behind me "nothing just looking for the new guy I need to know his favorite color, his favorite flavor of ice cream, his…" as the new voice, pinkie, prattled on the boy crawled away from them, unnoticed, slipping into a nearby ally and making a break for it. "and his favorite type of clothes and.." the pink haired girl continued unaware of the boys disappearance "pinkie.." the rainbow haired girl said trying to get her friends attention "pinkie.." she tried again as her friend continued her tirade "PINKIE!" she yelled as her patience wore out "what is it Dashie?" pinkie said un aware to her friends ire "*sigh* I think your new friend left pinkie maybe..." rainbow began only to be cut off "*gasp* rainbow he's gone!" "….. yes pinkie it would seem so." rainbow said her eye twitching wildly "we have to find him" cried pinkie jumping on rainbows back and pointing down the road "ONWARDS MY FAITHFULL STEED, TO VICTORY AND CAKE!" rainbows eye stopped twitching and she craned her neck to look at her friend "pinkie." She said smiling "yes dashie?" Pinkie asked smiling as well "…GET THE BUCK OFF OF ME!" rainbow yelled as she thrashed about rapidly trying to knock the smaller girl off of herself "rainbow! We can't just dance around in the street, we have to find him before it's too late... What if he leaves without getting his party… he would be so sad!" Pinkie cried somehow no longer on rainbow back "b-but how did you." Rainbow began"…never mind lets go." She finished as she turned away realizing this was pinkie pie, in other words… she didn't want to know. "Then off we go my faithful steed!" pinkie yelled again, once more jumping onto rainbows back. "*sigh* fine whatever … let's just get this over with."

"get the buck off me!" a voice cried out In the distance barely reaching the boy as he continued down the road, making good time away from the pink terror, "what the buck was that." The boy said crying to himself "this town is insane there is a building made of cake, a shop in the shape of a carnival ride, and why the hell do they need 3 quill shops!" he mumbled as he passed the various sights, ducking into alleys every so often so the pink one couldn't track him as easily, "this is wonderland, we're all mad here." He thought to himself, quoting a book that did a good job of pretty much summing up his childhood; he let a rare smile grace his face as he walked reminders of the past were not always good but occasionally one found its way to his mind and could make him smile, if only for a moment. "Get out of the way!" a voice cried as he turned, his smile vanishing "not again" he mumbled as the little flyer on a scooter crashed into him sending him, once more, to the ground. "you were supposed to move!" the young girl yelled as she struggled to climb out from under her scooter, "this is getting old." He said as his patience ran out, a light radiated from his eye and an aura of power surrounded the girl and her 'ride' pulling them into the air and dropping them, unceremoniously on the ground again, but no longer in a pile, "watch the road, next time the thing you hit may not be as soft as a body." He said emotionlessly (he didn't want to start yelling at the girl.) he quickly turned away again and started walking away ignoring the buzzing sound from the girls wings as she rushed after him, "wait, who are you?" The girl asked as her scooter pulled up next to him sliding along with a buzz, it was apparent she couldn't fly yet her wings were too small for her, "likely an old injury." He reasoned out in his head as she stared at him "*sigh* Aria, my name is Aria now go away," he said, almost mumbling again as she smiled "I'm Scootaloo I've never seen you before are you new in town or.." the girl, Scootaloo,l began making his eye twitch "listen sweetheart I've had a trying and quite frankly random day. I just want to find a nice place to sleep and let the next week or so that I'm here pass by without incident." Aria interrupted before she could continue "… you met pinkie pie didn't you?" Scootaloo asked ignoring his small outburst "*sigh* yes I believe I did." He said giving up "then you're not goanna get much sleep, by the time you get to your place… where did you say you're staying?" she began only to trail off and switch subject halfway through "I'm a vagabond I stay where I wish." Aria answered quietly "so you don't have a place? Cool you can stay with me!" Scootaloo yelled, attracting the attention of some passerby's, "whatever fine! Just keep it down I don't want the pink one to…" Aria began without thinking about it but he was to late Scootaloos outburst had already attracted 'her' attention. "There you are silly your party has already started" pinkie yelled as she grabbed Aria by his sweater, dragging him off to sugar cube corner" this is your fault Scootaloo, your fault." Aria cried as pinkie and him rounded a corner and disappeared.


	2. life of the party

Sorry for the short chapters (this one and the last) but this is my first story and I'm going a bit slow so thanks for your patience. This time we got some more characters, some looong conversation and Pinkie does a swan dive into a bowl of punch.

"it's true."

No! she's broken the Fourth Wall! Quick repair the damage! You stay in your world pink demon!

Chapter 1- life of the party

"Smile Ari! You can't enjoy the party if you mopping in the corner behind the cake!" pinkie yelled as she tried, once again, to drag Aria out of his 'hiding place' "…..*sigh*" aria 'said' slowly walking after the unnaturally cheerful and energetic girl "I want you to meet my friends." Pinkie said as she finally succeeded in 'dragging' the silent boy from his corner. As they approached a group of three people his eyebrow twitched, he recognized 2 of them, "these" pinkie began "are my friends" she continued as she pointed at them "Applejack" she said pointing at the girl that had been staring at him when he arrived, she smiled at him and waved, "Rarity" she trailed on pointing at a tall purple haired beauty that looked about a year older than the others "*gasp* darling what are you wearing" the girl cried out seeming to only just now notice him" I will not allow such travesty to exist you absolutely must come by my boutique tomorrow." She continued practically in tears" of course miss rarity, I'd be happy to see your boutique. " he said trying to match her personality, it often helped to get people to cooperate when they thought you were like them, "what a little gentleman" she practically squealed happily, then she noticed his scarf and necklace, "oh my these are beautiful" she said as she reached to touch the necklace only for him to grab his wrist causing her to look up, "please, don't touch my charm." He said simply letting her go as she stared into his eyes "oh my." rarity began as her eyes began to tear up as she stared into the white abyss of his missing eye "w-what happened to your eye?" she asked before flinching at his glare "this is Rainbow Dash" pinkie yelled out bringing back his attention.

Rarity let out a sigh of relief as his glare turned away from her, she instantly stepped back to Apple jack who gave her a worried and slightly irritated look" now rare ya should know betta than to ask a question like that." she said looking at the fashionista briefly before turning back to the group. "yes we've met" Aria said to pinkie as he looked up at rainbows face, she looked slightly sheepish now, "and this is Flutter shy." Pinkie said trying to pull someone out from under a nearby table. A flash of light pink hair made his lips quirk up "flutter **SHY **indeed." He mumbled under his breath as he pulled pinkie out of the way gently before crouching down "Hello" he said quietly as he reached a hand out to the girl slowly "my name is Aria, it's a pleasure to meet you" he continued just as quietly as the girl looked up and smiled gently taking his hand and climbing out from under the table "I'm flutter shy" she said, just as softly, as she let go of his hand. "did he just get flutter shy to stop hiding" rainbow said looking at her friend who stared at Aria in near awe " I-I recon so" Applejack stuttered before smiling at Aria "well I think ya are gonna fit in fine around here." She said happily, patting him on the shoulder, "ok!" Pinkie yelled out jumping up onto a table "who wants cake." She finished happily as she jumped into a punch bowl and vanished in a splash "wonderland indeed" Aria muttered before he smiled lightly " maybe this place won't be so bad after all so bad after all." He said allowed as he turned and walked into the crowed, he had a young flyer to find.

Scootaloo sat quietly with her two friends looking out into the crowed, "I can't believe they said that." Sweetie belle said looking at their un-official leader, Applebloom, "don't worry scootaloo." Apple bloom began smiling at her friend "I'm sure you'll be flyin in no time, those two don't know what they're talking about." She said as she patted scootaloo on the back "yeah sure." Scootaloo answered quietly as she gave them a weak smile, "come on lets go get some cake you'll fell betta with a little suga in ya." Applebloom said as they all stood up "what is going on here?" a voice asked from nearby making them turn "oh hi Ari." Scootaloo said recognizing him "is there a problem here" Aria said looking at their slightly depressed faces " no we just got into an argument with some bullies and they called scootaloo a chicken and said she would never be able to fly." Sweetiebelle answered him "I'm Sweetiebell by the way." She said smiling at him "an I'm Applebloom." The other girl said reaching out to shake his hand. He smiled at them and shook the offered hand before he turned to scootaloo with a small smile "these bullies… can you point them out to me?" he asked "don't bother talking to them, they are unreasonable." Sweetiebelle said sadly "I never said that I wanted to talk to them, sometime people like this just need to learn by experience, so to speak." Aria said his grin spreading to the three girls "those two over there, Silver spoon and Diamond tiara" Scootaloo said pointing to the two girls by the punch bowls "…they're rich aren't they,*sigh* I can't stand snobs like them." Aria said as his eye(s) glowed lightly "watch." He said as Silver spoon picked up the ladle full of punch and with a twitch flung the juice at Diamond tiara splashing it all over her face and cloths "how dare you!" Tiara screeched as she grabbed a nearby cupcake and smashed into silvers face " it wasn't me" silver began, almost crying, "my hand moved on its own" she continued as her arm moved to get another scoop of punch, all of a sudden several cakes and the punch bowl started flaying at the girls, smearing there cloths with frosting and bits of fruit, as the bullies screamed and ran from the room, still being chased by various confections, the three girls fell to the ground laughing at their enemies embarrassment "that was awesome!" Scootaloo gasped out between laughs "how'd ya do all that?" Applebloom asked as her laughter started to calm down "a simple paralysis spell to make her lose control of her arm and then just basic levitation for the rest." Aria said as Sweetiebelle hugged his arm smiling "can you teach me that?" she asked as her eyes grew wide and her lip quivered "maybe, but why were those two making fun of you to begin with?" Aria asked, immune to the puppy eyes, "they are always makin fun of us because we don't have our cutie marks yet." Applebloom said sadly "that's all?" aria asked look down at the three of them "they probably only just got theirs and there a few months older than you two at least, as far as the know you might end up getting yours at a younger age than they did, besides there's nothing wrong with getting your mark when your older they mean almost nothing, it's not like they determine your future just a prominent talent." He ranted lightly, smiling at them "come on, let's go enjoy what's left of the party" he finished as they all looked at him in awe "so do ya have your mark Ari?" Apple bloom asked innocently "yeah, here look." Aria said pulling down the shoulder of his old sweater to reveal a couple scars and a tattoo of a intricate silver and black heart enveloped by two pairs of pitch black wings. "cool!" Scootaloo cried looking at the winged heart "what's it represent? Applebloom asked looking up at him "the skill/talent that this mark represents is…" Aria began leaning in close to them making them do the same "is a secret!" he exclaimed poking Applebloom on the nose making her and the others pout. "I need to get going so why don't you three go play around, ill see you all later." Aria said as he turned away to leave "maybe this place isn't as bad as I thought it was …god damn it all I need a pen and paper now." He mumbled as he walked out the door and started down the road to, hopefully, find a general store open this late.

"Ari wait up!" Scootaloo exclaimed "sorry girls but I need to talk to him, see you at school tomorrow." She continued while rushing after her new friend "Ari, Ari!" she yelled as she rushed around the corner only to crash into him and send them both sprawling "sorry Ari" she mumbled as she tried to stand "what is it little bird?" Aria asked as he helped her to her feet "please don't call me that." Scootaloo said glaring at him fluttering her wings angrily he smiled at her, bringing a light blush to her cheeks, "sure, just stop calling me Ari, K " he said as she pouted "what is it though? I need to find some paper." Aria asked as they walked down the street "you're going to be staying with me remember?" Scootaloo asked grinning at him "crap" he thought to himself as he turned away and kept walking "I've got paper you can use and it will be better than sleeping under a tree." She said persuasively, making him stop "no, I won't stay with you and nothing you can say will make me." He said with all the finality he had.

"god fucking damn it" Aria said as the climbed into an old tree house out near the apple family orchard "you had to play the 'lonely orphan' card didn't you he said glaring at her from outside the door. "I had to or I would have been forced to sleep here all alone." Scootaloo responded pitifully her lip quivering "come on lets get some sleep I've got school tomorrow" she said as she popped back inside and walked into the corner were a small couch sat and curled up with a thin blanket "*sigh* wonderland indeed" he mumbled to himself before he smiled "time to bring some order to this chaos." He continued as he pulled out a paper and started to write.


	3. Primal Fears and Pure Nightmares part 1

Ok seriously people I need more reviews than this you want to know how many I've gotten… two, I've gotten two reviews and I think they were both the same person, if I don't get reviews I can't improve, I'm serious here, help me out.

Anyway I intend for these next 2 chapters to be a good bit longer than most others will be. We'll get some twilight & spike appearances, a bit of backstory for Aria, and an epic battle against the forces of evil, all over the course of the next two chapters, now for the first time (and possibly the last time) I own nothing except Aria and Saber and maybe a few other things later on .

Without further ado let us begin.

Chapter 2 night mare moon

The enormous room was near silent as the princess read the letter from her student aloud to her niece "… it would seem my dear student has been reading too many books,- right Cadenza." The princess said as she smiled at her niece who looked worried "but aunt Celestia, if nightmare moon is returning then.." princess Cadance began only to be cut off "I know Cadance, she is most certainly returning and she want her revenge but I already have a plan." Celestia said as she wrote her own letter in response "all we need to do is wait and the rest should fall into place." She continued, sending the letter in a burst of green fire. "I think its time for a little family reunion." She finished as she turned to address her captain of the guard " I want a small contingent sent with your sister to ponyville, just in case." She ordered as he smiled "of course princess, anything else..." he began to respond only to be cut off by a surge of magic and another burst of fire, this one a bright blinding white. "What is that?" Cadance cried, the heat of the white flame was palpable even at its current distance (about 15 feet) "stand back, both of you." Celestia commanded as she stepped forward to open the magically sealed ball of 900 degree fire. As Celestia reached out her magic to the fire a small glare appeared in her eyes, silver fire was special, if the improper magic was used to open it the flames would explode consuming the message they carried, and quite often the one attempting to access them. Only a few people could perform the necessary spells to safely send a message this way, she could count them on one hand. The fire flashed, then vanished and a simple parchment letter fell to the floor. As the Captain rain to pick up the letter the princess grabbed him and pulled him back then ,slowly, she reached down and picked up the parchment, it was sealed with magic and appeared to be blank, "Whoever wrote this went to great trouble to ensure I'm the only one who reads it." She sent out a small pulse of magic to dispel the various illusions and enchantment then quietly read through the contents of the paper, then read it again, and again, and then twice more over again, her body trembled with anger and unshed tears gleamed in her eyes, in a sudden burst of anger the princess crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground, the paper was quickly consumed by flame the color of blood and the room was filled with a raging heat that lasted only a second, but still managed to turn the slab of marble the paper had landed on, to glass. "Princess?" the captain asked terrified, he had never seen the princess so mad before, "what is wrong?" he finished as she turned to him, her glare softening slightly, "I have a few tasks for you both" she began seriously "Cadance I shall need you to fetch the best contractor in Canterlot, Shining Armor fetch me the head of the magic council, I don't care if you have to roll her out of bed and drag her here by her ears just get her here now." She finished then turned towards a door into a side hall to the throne room, "and captain, fetch me lieutenant Saber, Immediately." The princess ordered finally before storming out of the throne room. Cadance looked at her boyfriend and grimaced "l-lets go before something else manages to make her mad." She ordered as she rushed toward the door, slowing briefly to look at the small circle of glass in the floor, "yes princess" Captain Armor said rushing after her, "whatever set the princess off is going to die soon." The young man thought sadly as he closed the door to the throne room stopping to look at the two guards "no one disturbs the princess until me or Cadance returns, NO ONE." he ordered before running off to find lieutenant Saber, and send her to whatever fate the princess had in store for the poor girl.

"Wake up Scootaloo, your late for school." Aria whispered looking down at the girl who was still asleep "what!" she yelled as she shot up and rushed about grabbing her coat and an apple she had 'borrowed' from the orchard "see ya Ari!" she yelled as she rushed of towards town. "Good by little bird." He said quietly as he grabbed his scarf and slowly began his own trip back to town, he had someone to see about some new cloths. "Maybe something with leather?" He asked himself as he trudged on, happy for the first time in a long while. "Aria!" a loud voice called out to him as he passed an exceptionally large apple tree "what are ya doin' out here?" Applejack asked as she ran over to him "just taking a walk, I take it you work here?" he answered/asked, looking up at the tall girl "my family owns the place, why don't ya come on back to the house, join us for brunch, we have some family visiting us so ya can meet them as well." She said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards her home "I couldn't intrude, I…" he began nervously as he tried to escape her grasp "It's no trouble, the apple family loves to make new friends." As she said this he looked up at her with wide eyes "… Alright" he said quietly still looking up at her "Let's go meet this extended family." He finished and smiled lightly, the only kind of smile she had ever seen him use. It took only a couple of minutes to get close enough to see the farm house that the apple family called home it was a large place easily big enough for the relatively small family, "well" Aria began ,still smiling, "what's for lunch?"

Elsewhere-

"Can you believe that the princess doesn't believe me!" a slim girl yelled out as she glared out the window of her private train car "well your 'research' is just an old children's story , and the whole thing is a little farfetched Twilight." A small boy with bright green, purple streaked, hair answered as he popped a blue gem in his mouth and bit down crushing it to pieces, girl glared at him and sighed "I suppose your right spike, but I know that nightmare moon is returning and I intend to be ready to stop her when she arrives, we'll just zip through the celebration preparation and then we can do the necessary research." She said confidently smiling "but what about… never mind you're not even listening." The boy mumbled as he popped another gemstone in his mouth and sighed.

"Ok first is the food, it says that sweet apple acre was put in charge of it... ok seriously you don't need to fallow us everywhere we can manage this ourselves." Twilight said as she turned to face the small contingent of royal guard that had been fallowing her since she left Canterlot "sorry miss but captain Armor said…" one of the guards began only for twilight to glare at him till he went silent "it's alright boys she can handle herself, we have a another job to do anyway." Another guard said, this guard was a slim figured flyer with the silver and gold armor that marked her as a lieutenant, "we'll see you at the celebration twilight, off you go." The lieutenant said smiling at the younger girl as she and her assistant ran off, no one noticed the pink ninja fallowing from the roof tops. As soon as twilight was out of ear shot her smile vanished and she turned to the other guards "the princess wants this done quietly, no mistakes, failure isn't an option, dismissed!" she said making the contingent scattered to find their quarry "where are you hiding, my little prey." The lieutenant asked herself quietly as she took off into the sky and flew away.

"You should visit some time," Applejack began, looking down at Aria with a smile "I think Applebloom has taken a shine to ya." She finished as they reached the farm house "…sure" Aria answered simply looking up at the sky, he was still a little confused at what she had said earlier to really pay any attention to her rambling "ya can go wait inside I'll be along shortly, just got to do a little apple bucking before lunch." Applejack said turning and leaving him on the porch, going to punch some trees. "…She didn't unlock the door." Aria said quietly, sitting down to wait for her to return, the moment he sat down he saw a duo of people walking up the road toward the house, curios, he grumbled and stood back up and walked out to meet the technical trespassers, Applejack had beaten him to them and was shaking the younger girls hand with a smile "we here at sweet apple acres sure do like making new friends." she said letting go of twilights hand and stepping back "who's the new girl." Aria asked as he walked up to the trio "this here is twilight sparkle and her assistant speck they're here to check on the preparations for the summer sun celebration, I thought you were waitin inside?" she said/asked, pointing at the two as she introduced them "its spike." The boy grumbled with indignation, "You didn't unlock the door." he said making her blush and rub the back of her neck "sorry" she said, embarrassed. "so… I assume everything is in order then?, I'll just be on my way." Twilight said as she turned to leave, "Don't ya want to try a sample "applejack asked looking at the smaller girl with a smile "…I suppose so, as long as it doesn't take to long." twilight answered fallowing the, in her own mind, strange duo.

(it happened the same as the show, but apple bloom hung around Aria, twilight had the forethought to not over eat , Ari decided to show the two to the rest of the main six(he got several cloths from Rarity), everything else went almost the same as cannon and after the duo left with fluttershy to talk about spikes life aria wandered off…skipping to the party.)

"So… how was school?" Aria asked Scootaloo and SweetieBelle, Applebloom had been excused for her family reunion, "it was ok, Diamond tiara was sick today and silver spoon isn't nearly as bad when she's alone." Scootaloo said happily smiling at him as she poured four cups of punch, "that's good…" he began before he paused and his mind wandered, the summer sun celebration had already begun and the princess would be arriving soon, he frowned slightly before one of the three young girlspoked him in the ribs poked him, Scootaloo handed him a glass of punch and smiled "what did you do today, did you leave the place your staying at." She asked with a hinting tone, she was trying to be secretive about her 'living arrangements'. "I wandered about for a while and got some new cloths from SweetieBelles sister." He answered simply nodding to the purple haired girl off in a crowd with her friends "y-you met my sister?" Sweetie asked blushing lightly in embarrassment "I actually met her before I met you." he said as he gently rubbed her head "why do ya do that?" Applebloom asked, annoyed, as sweetie swatted his hand away "do what" he asked turning to her with his head tilted, she blushed slightly through her small glare "ya talk to us like were little kids, you're like a year older than us, it's annoying." She said making the other two nods at her and then turn to glare at him as well "…*ha-ha-ha*" he laughed happily making them glare harder "ill make you a deal," he began "if you can guess my last name by the end of the celebration, I'll tell you why I do that, and I'll take you all out for some cake" he continued though his diminishing laughs "I'll even tell you three my greatest secret, It'll probably already be common knowledge by the time you guess my last name but… you never know." He finished more seriously, saying the last bit quietly, the three girls looked at a each other and smiled "cutie mark crusaders secret hunters, YAY" all three yelled before rushing off in a hurry to uncover the great secret of Arias full name, "that should keep them out of the way for a few hours." He muttered to himself completely serious for the first time since his welcome party, he turned to the large curtain that the princess was behind; his face went from serious to grim as he felt a small surge of magic form far above the town, "and so it begins" He thought as the mayor announced the princess and pulled back the curtains to reveal an empty space. His necklace glowed lightly as people gasped and rarity walked up to look around the small room behind the curtains, a platoon of guards could be heard drawing there weapons as there lieutenant flying up to stand next to rarity, she was holding vary large halberd in one hand, her appearance seemed to make fluttershy gasp but aria ignored that fact for the minute, "She's gone rarity yelled getting more startled, and a few frightened, gasps from the crowd Pinkie said something but he ignored it his focus was on the black mist rolling in through one of the windows it curled about in the small curtained room that the princess would have been in, he was embarrassed that some people were only just now noticing the mist, he glared harder than he had in a long time and began sneaking away, by the time the mist had formed a tall slender Alicorn he was already gone.

POV-Aria (I'm not gonna do these pov changes often most of the story is 3rd person)

I watched as the five girls fallowed the princesses student and the young salamander into the library and listened in on them "what are you some kind of spy!" rainbow yelled as she tried to tackle twilight only for applejack to grab her leg and hold her back "easy there sugar cube, let her explain before we jump to conclusions." "Fine," rainbow said quietly "so darling who exactly is this nightmare moon?" Rarity asked as everyone turned back to Twilight, I figured it was a good time to make my presence known "Nightmare Moon is an ancient parasite from a long since lost and forgotten age." I answered making them turn toward me startled by my appearance on top of one of the many bookshelves in the small library "and right now you girls are one of the only things that can stop her from wiping out every life form on this planet." I continued taking advantage of their silent astonishment and, quietly jumping down from my perch "and I know just were to start.


	4. Primal Fears and Pure Nightmares part 2

Ok this 2 part chapter might, or might not become three part, depends on whether I want to reveal my third and fourth Ocs so soon.(probably will so don't complain if this chapter ends in a slight cliffhanger)

Review people, I need your reviews, they're what help me keep the pink demon in her own universe and if we let her escape she will take over my story and, eventually, the whole internet, trust me no one wants that so review, do your part to aid in the war effort to protect the sanctity of the forth wall.

We got some reveals of Aria history and secret past, Pinkie Cries "It's true, I do" (Damn it you see what happens when you people don't review, "back foul beast, back to the sugar filled universe from which you came".) Now this chapter also starts poll, who will end up with Aria up to five people in the potential harem can be any female but Derpy, Pinkie, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, or Rarity (I have plans for some of them) now on with part two of, Primal Fear and Pure Nightmares (it's a bit short longer one next chapter).

Chapter 3 Nightmare Moon part2

"So who are you really?" Rainbow asked at the same time as Rarity and Applejack "my name **IS** Aria and for now all you need to know is that I'm on your side and we have more important things to deal with than your curiosity." Aria answered them as he kept walking deeper into the Everfree forest "more important!" Rarity yelled (see 'Shrieked') rushing after him "you spent the last 3 days hanging around with our sisters! What in Celestias name is more important than the safety of our little sister!" she continued grabbing his arm and spinning the small boy around, his glare made her let go and step back "they are my friends Rarity, and I will protect them at every turn, that's is why I have made sure they can't fallow us, I respect you girls and your protectiveness of your sisters but this is an event that, if we don't stop it, will lead to the eventual extinction of every creature on this planet… have you ever seen what happens to an agricultural society when the sun is gone and plants can't grow?" he said/asked looking at them all, the look in his eyes was dark and lacking the easy going mirth that they had grown used to from him, Fluttershy had folded into herself, she was the only one that understood his question, and new the answer.

"First the plants we have will die, and the herbivores will soon fallow, after that the omnivores will start to get sick and we'll die out as well, and then with no more prey to hunt the carnivores, insectivores, energy eaters, all life on this planet will starve and die." Aria continued as he looked at all of them to see their reactions, they were all starting to understand the seriousness of the situation now, "Nightmare Moon wants to rule this world, But her anger and pride blinds her to the fact that Eternal night will bring far more than darkness and shadows." He finished quietly, then slowly, and with the tempered and gentle voice he had used when he first spoke to Fluttershy he said "we are the only ones that can stand against her, if she is not stopped quickly she will attempt to destroy the Elements and if she succeeds… we will no longer be able to stand against her." With that he turned away from them and walked further on for a moment then stopped "Twilight… I'm going on ahead perhaps I can stall her long enough for you to find the elements, at the very least I can keep her from stalling your progress too much." He said, muttering the last bit almost to himself "What the hell are you talking about?" Rainbow yelled trying to grab him again" you're barely older than the crusaders, we only brought ya with us because ya seem to know what's going on, but there is no way we're going to let a kid like you fight against HER on his own!" applejack took over, getting nods from everyone else, he may have been a mysterious stranger but they had all grown attached to the kid in the few days they had known him.

Aria smiled lightly to them, none of them had ever seen a different smile on his face, "I'm far more able-bodied than I seem, besides I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He said as his small smile grew slightly and his body seemed to vanish (full Cheshire cat style) "every adventure begins with a first step … Trite but true even here." His voice seemed to Echo around the girls they tuned trying to find him but he was gone "lead them on Twilight there is still a long path ahead, goodbye everyone… we'll meet again, I Promise." His voice finished quietly before the little presence he still had vanished.

(The girls little journey goes exactly the same as cannon so we are going to fallow Aria and see What he's doing while the girls journey to the castle.)

Aria was a silver stream of pure magic racing along the forest floor tracking the dark mist like energy that was his prey. His form rippled as he stopped and pulled up from the cold ground, there was a beast in front of him, a strange being, the likes of which people had seen only in the oldest of legends, it stood around 9½" and had a bipedal vulpine form, behind its body waved 5 long tails of pure magical energy, this was a Youko, strong, ancient beings that had lived in the farthest, most hidden reaches of the world since long before the age of Discord, they were the reason that the forest could act outside the influence of the Beings that controlled the rest of the world's forests and Skies. The creature looked at him for a moment then bowed low, Aria smiled "EverFree, it's good to see you old friend, have you done as I asked?" he said as the creature stood from its bow "the Parasite has been found, to be honest Master I Thought you would be able to track her yourself." The creature, EverFree, said gently, voice emotionless as with all his race, "tracking her magic would be impossible for me, she knows I'm hunting her and she wouldn't risk allowing me to find her, even In my weakened state." Aria said mildly, answering the foxes implied question "I understand master; the Parasite is almost to the old fortress, would you like more assistance from us?" EverFree asked in his monotone voice, Aria looked into his eyes, or where EverFrees eyes should be, all Youko wore a silver and black mask that covered their eyes and ran halfway down there muzzle, "no, not this time old friend I will face the Parasite myself and this time…" Aria began hoping to keep the near pacifistic creature away from the battle; EverFree cut him off, "Master you said those same worlds to me 1,000 years ago, the next time I saw you, you were sitting in a medical tent and you were missing your left eye." EverFree said softly as he reached out to stop his master from leaving "EverFree 1,000 years ago I was a child and I was afraid, now I am older, wiser and have no need nor desire to play fair as I did before, I have been preparing for this rematch for 250 years… I intend to win**; this will not end the same as it did before**." Aria responded to the Youko, his voice rising slightly toward the end of his rant, EverFrees face went grim "as you wish Master." he started sadly before turning away "but you of all people should know the definition of insanity sir." With that he began to walk away trying to ignore the small 'child's' laughter "have you forgotten EverFree? this is Wonderland We're all mad here." Aria yelled after him through his laughter, which died suddenly, "we're all mad here" he repeated to himself Quietly before turning back into a stream of silver Magic and shooting off to the ruined castle.

Nightmare Moon slithered quickly toward the old castle ruins "those girls are far more resourceful than we expected.' She thought to herself, the girls had already managed to get passed the distraught serpent. "We must hurry if we are to destroy the…" she began to herself, before she was cut off by a sudden explosion of energy that sent her flying through the wall of a nearby tower and out a window on the other side, she straitened her body in midair and caught herself with her wings a cruel sneer on her face as she turned to her attacker "who dares to attack the…" she began only for another explosion to send her crashing to the ground far below "Thoust would…" she tried again looking up to the top of the tower she had been sent through were a small figure stood silhouetted against her shining moon, and she paused "dost our eyes deceive us, is that our dear little Aria." she said happily rising from the ground slowly only for another explosion to send her flying into the air once more "*GAH* Enough!" she yelled as she stabilized herself once more, her right wing was almost broken in the last explosion, "you always did enjoy your little explosive toys didn't you little one." She continued once Aria had stopped pelting her with explosive spells "but what hope do thou think you have to best us, you're a healer aren't you, an alchemic master, and a spell weaver, but your no warrior, ye have no chance of besting me on thine own; our last encounter should have made that clear." she drawled on, happy to remind him of her own victory against him "… your right." He began quietly as he jumped from the tower to stand closer to her "I have no chance to beat you in a fair fight not now, not ever." He continued, slowly reaching into a gap in the scarf wrapped around his neck "but that doesn't really give me a whole lot of incentive to fight you fairly now dose it." He finished with a grim frown and pulled from his scarf the necklace he had worn when he first met Rarity and the other girls, he held it out in front of him and passed his magic through the charm and used it to set off another explosion at her feet, this one **did** break her wing. Nightmare screamed as she was sent flying through one of the castles ancient support pillars and crashed into the thrown that had once been hers, "where did you get the amulet!" she cried while she pried herself out from under the rubble "it was lost in…" she once more tried to speak only for yet another explosion to send her flying again, by this point though the girls had found the elements and were trying to activate them only for Nightmares battered form to crash through a wall near by making them all scream. Aria heard their screams and cursed, rushing after his opponent as fast as he could, when he arrived on the scene Night mare was already up and was lunging at the girls hoping to destroy the elements, and their soon to be bearers, before Aria could stop her again, Rarity and Fluttershy screamed, rainbow, applejack, and oddly pinkie stood in front of the others, ready to fight, (Twilight stood behind the group trying to make the elements work before her new friends could get hurt.) Aria didn't think, he simply acted, he lunged and teleported at the same time popping up in front of Nightmare Moon and crashing into her while setting off another explosion at the same time, Nightmare went flying and skid across the ground, her armor once more taking the brunt of the explosion, Aria however wore nothing but the old clothes he had arrived in and the explosion sent him through the thick stone doors that opened into the ruins the rubble that the became crushed down on top of him and hid his unconscious form from the view of the mane six.

BOOM cliffhanger, don't worry the next, and final chapter, of the Nightmare arch should be up before to long so don't fret.

Now remember everyone I need more reviews or I won't know if it's good or horrible, flamers are welcome but I probably won't give a damn unless your complaints make sense, also don't forget to vote on the Poll for who Aria should end up with, you can vote for any girl in the series except for those mentioned previously,

thank you for reading.


	5. sorry

Sorry everyone I have gotten like 7 reviews and that's just not enough motivation for me so I'm putting this story on an hold and I may simply stop it completely, if someone wants to redo or continue this story just let me know, also if anyone wants to use Aria or Everfree send me a PM and I'll send you a Bio for whichever one you want to use, thank you to those 2 people that sent reviews to me (and my to Beta Readers for their reviews) I apologize for this but your reveiws are NEEDED for my continued writing.

Thank you.


End file.
